The Final Summoning
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: Something is dreadfully wrong. So wrong that four girls are coming back. Four girl's that don't seem like they could emotionally handle this. But with new seishi...new tales begin and romance blossoms. But this also means...death could take hold again.
1. So the tale begins

Authoress: Hello Everyone! Here I am again!

Mia: Oh geeze come on...just get on with the story.

Authoress: Geeze...someone's cranky...

Mia: Well I have reason to be!

Authoress: rolls eyes sure...okay well I dont own FY!

Mia: Good now read the story...and find out why I have a reason to be cranky.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Meet Mia Amiyuki…_

Mia's POV…

Ugh…it was another long day at school. School just sucked… but hey so did my life. I tugged on the long sleeved shirt of my school uniform so it came to my wrists. It seemed colder today….and the clouds looked ominous. Man…I feel superstitious.

I was walking in my own thoughts…mostly about the mother that I never had. She died giving birth to me…so oh great joy my father thinks I'm a murderer. How lovely…I rolled my eyes and sighed.

The wind blew and my brown hair fluttered around in the ponytail I had it in. It was tide up with a silver ribbon. It was supposedly my mother's. Usually it made me feel better to wear it. But not today…today was just…another day.

I sighed as I looked at the small home I lived in with my father. I could've sworn I saw lightning strike over it. It gave me the chills. I wondered if father was home yet. He probably was…drunk on the coach…basically how I found him everyday. I decided I didn't feel like going home yet.

I just kept walking ignoring the clouds that echoed with the oncoming storm. I didn't realize where I was going until I tripped on the sidewalk over something and fell flat on my face. I noticed a couple people looking at me. I seemed to be at a garage sale.

"Are you going to pay for that! Now that you damaged it and all!" A woman yelled at me.

"What?" I blinked up at her. I then noticed a battered old notebook at my feet. "If you don't want people to trip over it then pick up you stuff!" I said back sharply as I pulled myself up.

"Nuh-uh!" She said as she grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around. "You are paying for that book since I couldn't possibly sell it now thanks to you." She snarled.

I sighed aggravated. I didn't feel like arguing with her. "How much?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Five bucks." She said simply.

"What!" I gawked. "For that piece of crap?" I added glancing from the book to the owner.

"Did I stutter?" The woman glared.

"Ugh…fine…here's your money." I grumbled and pulled out a five from my back pack. I picked up the book that now belonged to me. "Worthless junk…" I muttered and turned walking back towards my home. 'The Universe of the Four Gods? What a weird title.' I realized it was getting dark. How far had I walked? Screw it…it doesn't matter he'll be pissed either way.

About half an hour later I approached my home again. I walked up slowly the wind playing with my hair. I unlocked the door and closed it behind me. I walked silently through the entry way and suddenly came the ominous voice I learned to dread.

"Where the hell were you!" came my father's voice as he yelled at the top of his lungs. His brown hair like mine fell choppily, greasily over most of his eyes.

"I took a walk…" I said quietly.

"You took a walk! And who gave you permission to take a walk! You don't have any respect for anyone! And you just think you can do whatever the hell you please!" He yelled at me. I saw the redness around his eyes. He was obviously drunk…again. "But I guess murderers don't need permission to do anything do they? They don't know the difference between right and wrong!" He snapped.

I winced at the words. I should be used to them by now…but they always…seem to hurt me.

"Well you know what?" He said to me in dark voice. I looked at him and was completely frightened with the way he stared at me. I had no idea how people could say that our green eyes looked identical. Right now his looked like _they_ were ready to commit murder.

I heard the storm of the century hit outside and the power went out with only the continuous flashing as light. The thunder roared and echoed through our house.

Before I could react he had his hands around my throat and I was knocked to the ground as he pinned me. "If no one will put you to trial for your mother's murder…I will…" He hissed at me. His eyes looked glazed over. I was trying to scream but the grip he had on my throat was tightening to where I couldn't breathe. My father was going to…kill me. He was actually trying to KILL me!

I struggled and realized I still had something in my hands. I took it and whacked him hard in the head with it. As hard as I possible could. He was startled and came to retaliate but stopped suddenly his eyes widening. Mine did too. The 'worthless junk' I had just purchased fell open and I disappeared into silver light.

So the tale began…

_Meet Kisake Yumi…_

Kisake's POV…

I watched my sixteen year old friend leave in an extra depressed mood today. I sighed. I wish I could cheer her up…but today she decided she hated the world. I wish I could do that…but no. I have to keep smiling. I support my family. My Father is a nervous wreck because my mother is ill. And when I say ill…I don't mean she has a cold…or the flu. She's dying. But no…I don't get to panic…I get to be the person the relatives come to for comfort…who people confide in.

The clouds above me looked really ominous. I wonder why. The wind started to pick up and I had to push my long black hair behind my ears. I started thinking about what I would make for dinner. Something that I could make quickly…and something mother could handle. I felt the tears sting my eyes but I quickly brought my hand up and wiped them away. No…I have to be strong for them…I must be.

"You okay?" Came a concerned male voice. I smiled. I knew who it was. It was my older brother Kaito. He had it harder. He actually went to work for my father so he could stay with my mother. I knew it was a job he hated. And I was the only person he would vent to. But he also tried to comfort me whenever I let on about it.

"I'm fine." I smiled cheerfully looking back at him. He was nineteen. He should've been married by now. But he turned down every girl because he said he wanted to take care of my mother. He had jet black hair like mine and even the same pale blue eyes. People said sometimes we could've been twins but I'm seventeen. So I usually laugh at the joke.

"You're not fine…" He frowned. He came up and hugged me. With out meaning to I broke down in my brother's hold. It had been an awful day so far…and I never cried like this…I need to let out some emotion at some point. He comforted me and we didn't start walking again for about another half hour when I had calmed down. I didn't want to alarm anybody. He made some kind of a joke and we laughed as we approached the house. He always knew how to cheer me up.

I froze when I saw my father run out of the house. He was crying. It's weird seeing your parents cry. It was even weirder because it had started to drizzle. It was like…the sky was crying slightly. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I already knew….but I didn't want to face it. She isn't dead. She didn't leave us here…what would I do with out her? It wasn't happening…it wasn't…I refused to believe it.

"Kaito…Kisake…your mother she-" He choked. My brother had tears in his eyes and took off running to the house. I guess he had to see to believe.

Not me though…I didn't want to go in…I didn't want to see. It would mean it was real…and true…no. It couldn't be…I wouldn't be able to stand it. Ever since I was very little I had a very strong connection with my mother…and now what would I do? She just died on us…why! I yelled in my head.

"It's not true…" I whispered my head hung low. My long bangs hung in my face and my hair began to become soaked as it rained harder. My father looked at me with an odd expression.

"Kisake…please…don't be like this…" He whispered reaching a hand out to put on my shoulder.

"NO!" I shouted moving away from him. "Don't tell me lies!" I screamed the unknown tears falling down my face again. "She isn't dead!" I yelled as I took off another direction.

"Oh god…" Kaito whispered as he came out of the house. He saw me take off. He knew what I was thinking…and he was worried about me…so like any other older brother. He ran after me. The thunder seemed to echo with our pounding footsteps from the chase.

"Kisake!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with me. For some unknown reason I had always been a fast runner. But my brother was faster. I knew he was gaining on me. I was giving it everything I had to not have him catch me. They all wanted the same thing. For me to face reality. Well…I didn't want to. I ran and suddenly I stopped. I was nearing my friend's house. I saw all lights go out and then two seconds later a silver light came shining through all the windows.

"MIA!" I screamed horrified. What the hell was that light! I noticed how Kaito had paused and surveyed the situation too. But now he was afraid because I was running towards it. Even after the silver light died down. I ran up the steps completely soaked. I tripped on the last one but caught myself on the door. I began pounding on it like I was crazy. "Mia!" I screamed. "Open the door!" I cried as I hit it harder.

"It's cursed! And so is she!" Her father yelled swinging open the door and threw a book at my face. It hit hard and I fell back. I would've fallen down the stairs but Kaito caught me. Now he was furious after watching a man go crazy like that.

"Oh no…Mia!" I yelled. I tried to get up to go back to the house but Kaito held me securely.

"Kisake…calm down." He was trying to say it in a soothing matter but he was furious himself. Except he understood reason where I didn't.

"No…Kaito you don't understand!" I yelled trying to rip away again.

"Kisake! PLEASE STOP!" He yelled at me. I guess this was too much for him to handle. I slumped in his grasps and started crying. We lowered to where we were on our knees. I saw the book he threw at me a few inches away. Why had he thrown a book at me? Through my tears I reached a hand out to grab it. It was already opened to the first page.

'Here in contains the tale of four ladies. Each out to gather the seven constellations of their god. The world with in is in great danger so that now the final summoning of all the gods at once will be displayed and if you the esteemed reader should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned the story will become reality…'

Both of us read the first chapter.

I was a little stunned with what I read but I kept reading. There was a tiny picture of a turtle with a snake. Then its own mini chapter was beneath it. 'The young lady chosen by Genbu had just been assaulted by her father who was out to murder her. She opened the door to the other world and descended upon Bei-jia the land of Genbu. The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Genbu was Mia!'

"Oh my god…" I whispered in shock. This obviously wasn't a coincidence. I looked down the rest of the page. There were three other tiny pictures of beats but nothing was written there. I turned the page to find out what else was written but suddenly red light emitted through the book. I gasped shocked. I felt my brother grab me tightly and he was yelling something at me to stop…or something. But I realized that I disappeared with the red light. Kaito was left on his knees in the pouring rain with the book at his feet.

So the tale began…

Narrator's POV…

'No, no, no…" He prayed as he opened the book. But like he feared writing was written underneath the fiery phoenix. 'The young lady chosen by Suzaku had just lost her mother and watched her best friend be pulled in. She opened the door to the other world and descended upon Konan the land of Suzaku. The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Suzaku was Kisake.' "Damn it!" Kaito yelled pounding his fist against the ground. Unlike his sister he knew what the book was. He had studied about it a few years ago. According to a man he interviewed the book would no longer take any girls since all four had been summoned. Two of them the man had personally known his younger sister and her best friend. Now it looked like it was happening again. Although the top of the book said…the final summoning. But he glanced down at the bottom of the book. Two of the gods had not chosen priestesses. He didn't know what to do. So he decided to go for help. To someone he trusted. A girl…he wanted to marry one day. Ami Haruki.

_Meet Naoki Haruki…_

Naoki's POV…

I stepped out of the school building and called back, "Come on Naoko!" I smiled but pretended to be angry. She mumbled and started running down the hall to meet at the door. We both squealed when opening it because the wind blew our long curly brown hair around us. She handed me a hair a black scrunchi and I pulled my hair back. She did the same. We really were like those twins you see on T.V. Completely identical and what was even better was that we were best friends. We glanced up with our lavender eyes to see the clouds darkening above us.

Then she tapped my shoulder, "Seems like the clouds aren't the only thing gloomy." She said pointing to our sister's boy friend's sister.

"Yeah…I guess so." I said as I watched the said girl and her only friend walk away. They both looked so depressed. Well…technically I didn't know them. "Looks like it's gonna rain." I said as I glanced back up at the clouds.

"How about I race you home?" Naoko asked me.

"Okay." I snickered as we both took off. We were running on the sidewalk as it started to rain slightly and it darkened darker than night. We continued to laugh and run. But suddenly a blinding light came at us. I shielded my eyes not being able to see and suddenly I heard Naoko scream. I shot open my eyes and removed my hand. The 'blinding' light a minute ago…had been a car. It had swerved off the road at us and my sister lay a few feet away. My heart was pounding and I ran over to her.

"Naoko!" I cried and saw how limp her body was. I was completely horrified. Not only had I just watched my sister die…she was my twin. I was staring at myself dead. "Oh my god…no-no-no-no…" I screamed crying holding my head. The person of the car got out and was shocked they immediately began apologizing to me and they had a passenger in the car call 911. I didn't care though…they had just killed her…and now…I was alone. I was too stunned to do anything except sit there, scream, and cry like I had just died too. And to me…I had. They didn't know who I was and they kept asking my name. But it sounded like they were miles away and I just ignored them. I guess they found out from the school ID in my backpack. Suddenly other cars began pulling up. A pair of gentle arms went around me. I heard the person crying too. I quickly realized it was my sister but I didn't care. She tried to pick me up and pull me away.

"NOOO!" I screamed now finding my voice. I started pulling away and fighting uselessly to go back to the white sheet that covered my dead twin. "No…don't! I can't leave her here! STOP IT!" I screamed. She started talking to me but I drowned her voice out. I didn't care what she had to say. I didn't want to hear it. I noticed her boy friend was with her and he looked like this was another thing to add to the list of things just happened to him. He looked like he had a long day. He took me from my sister and somehow he managed to get me into the car.

Once I was inside the car I quieted down. Into complete silence. I didn't want to say anything. I just watched my fifteen year old twin sister die…today…how? Why? It didn't make sense. No one said anything to me. They knew it wasn't going to help. I watched the rain fall down my window in the car. After the car stopped my mother tried to come comfort me…as did my father. But nothing helped and they knew it. I went to…well…my room now. I sat on her bed and just stared at the wall. I tried to process this. This was a whole new way of life….with out my sister. What would I do? I just stared at the wall. I don't know how long I did that for. I suddenly came to a while later. I heard my sister talking to her boyfriend. She sounded shocked. I wondered why. What could be more shocking than my sister dying? I slipped off the bed silently and went down the hall just a way. My room was in the back of the house so nobody went back there. My sister's room was the first one to the right. I stopped in front of the door. I saw her boyfriend's bag there. And on top of it there sat an old book. I looked at it oddly. Suddenly my curiosity got the best of me. I picked it up and went to my room. I sat on her bed and flipped to the first page.

If I had been paying attention I would have heard her boyfriend say, "Here…I'll show you its right…" Suddenly he was quiet. He saw that his book was no longer there. He immediately took off down the hall towards my room. But by the time he got there…he opened the door for golden light to pour out and he saw me disappear with a scream.

So the tale began…

Narrator's POV…

Kaito went to the book and quickly scanned down the page. 'The young lady chosen by Byakko had just witnessed her twin sister die. Her heart broken she opened the door to the other world and descended upon Sato the land of Byakko. The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Byakko was Naoki.'

"I think I believe you now…" Ami whispered horrified as she read the passage that contained her younger sister. Ami quickly went to her parent's room. She told her parents something about taking Naoki with them and that they were probably going to spend the night somewhere. Whatever she said her parents believed it so she grabbed some of her own things and they left in Kaito's car.

_Meet Asuki Masuka…_

Asuki's POV…

I stepped out of the school building. It was really windy. Luckily I had my long waist length hair pulled back into a braid. I looked as two girls separated ways. They both looked so depressed. I frowned. Why did people have to be so negative? I shrugged it off and then watched as a pair of twins come out the doors. After they talked for a minute they took off for what seemed like a race. It looked like fun. Sometimes I wish I had sister. But my Oni-chan is good enough for me. I absolutely adore him. But then again…he has been the only one there. Both my parents died a few years back. My brother adored me so much that he ran away with me so that we wouldn't be separated. I was startled by a horn honk. I looked over in the direction it came from and ran over to it. It was my brother. He had just come to pick me up.

"Hi Oni-chan!" I smiled as I climbed into the front seat.

"Hey Asuki. How was your day?" He asked smiling at me with his pinkish colored eyes that were the same as mine. My brother was a very handsome man. With his blonde hair and different colored eyes. He was actually talked about a lot by the girls at school….along with Kaito, Oni-chan's best friend. We both have blonde hair which is weird for around here…and then we have weird colored eyes no matter where you go…but no one ever made fun of us. They just found us unique.

"My day was good." I smiled cheerfully as I looked out the window to see the raindrops falling across it. "What about yours?" I asked curiously.

"Well…it was another day at work." He laughed. I laughed too. "Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store?"

"Nope," I answered. We soon arrived at the grocery store and I giggled when we had our mini arguments over which foods to buy. But after about an hour we had all our food supplies and Oni-chan paid for them. When we went out the door we saw it pouring rain.

"Wow…you know they didn't forecast this…" My oni-chan said moving the bags so he held them all in one hand and used his free hand to grab mine. We ran back to the car to try and save ourselves from getting soaked. After we were situated inside his cell phone rang. He spoke on it quickly for a few minutes then hung up. "How do you feel about some ice cream?"

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. We're gonna meet Kaito and his girl friend there." He smiled at me.

"Okay…do they know I'm coming though?" I asked. I hated imposing on people…well that. And I was really shy.

"They won't mind…it's just ice cream." He laughed as he turned on the car and we left the parking lot. After a short drive we came to a small ice cream parlor. We both sprinted for the door since the rain hadn't lightened up yet.

We soon spotted the two. They also looked really depressed. Kaito had his elbows against the table his chin against his two fists as his eyes gazed down at the table. Ami was soaked and stared at the table too. But on the table…there was a weird book. It gave me a creepy feeling.

Oni-chan looked at me and smiled reassuringly at me. He thought it was because I was shy of the two so he took my hand. As we approached the table I strayed behind slightly so I was more behind him. I didn't want to be near that book…especially with the way they were looking at it.

"Hey guys!" Oni-chan smiled at the two.

Both snapped out of their gaze and looked up at us. Kaito went to speak then he saw me and quickly grabbed the book hiding it. Why would he hide the book? This was confusing.

"Takahiro…you shouldn't have brought her…this…this isn't safe…" Kaito said in a dead serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Takahiro asked him. (aka my oni-chan)

"You don't understand…" Ami said. She looked up at us and I saw that she was crying. I felt bad for her….something bad must have happened…although I don't know what.

I tightened my grip and pulled farther back behind Takahiro. This was obviously a discussion I didn't want to be a part of. "Oni-chan…" I whispered. "Can…can I wait in the car…please…" I whispered.

"Hey wait…" He said glancing at me then back to the group. He was feeling bad.

"Oni-chan…it's okay…I just…please…I want to wait in the car…" I said anxiously. Kaito was frightening me. With the way he glanced at me. He looked afraid. Like…something was going to take me away. It was unnerving.

"Yeah…you can…" He said as he tried to smile at me but I knew he felt bad. He handed me the car keys and I took off out the door with out glancing back.

Narrator's POV…

"Seriously…what was so dangerous that my sister couldn't sit in an ice cream parlor with us?" Takahiro snapped as he sat down a little angry at the way they had made his younger sister feel so uncomfortable.

Kaito sighed relieved as Asuki left the building. "This…" Kaito said as he placed the book on the table.

"A book?" Takahiro asked raising an eyebrow. "What is it porn or something?" Takahiro asked now confused.

"No!" Kaito snapped. "It's…remember that report we did…and we interviewed that man?"

"He was crazy…" Takahiro said recalling the particular interview.

"Well…then we are too." Kaito said as he pushed the book towards his best friend.

"You don't mean…" Takahiro asked as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. He quickly flipped the book open. He scanned the page and learned who it was in the book and the things that happened to them.

"Guys…I'm so sorry…" Takahiro said realizing that it was also their mother and younger sister who had passed away. "This…this is crazy…" He whispered as he reread in detail what happened. The other two filled him in on what happened. He leaned back in the seat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is it blank after the prologue? Shouldn't it be telling us what's happening?" Takahiro asked.

"It will…once all four girls are inside…" KAito whispered as he brought his stare back down to the table. "But if I can help it…no one is getting inside that book." Kaito said.

"So you mean to tell me…that you thought…Asuki was going to be sucked in…that's why you didn't want her in here."

"Exactly." Ami said relieved that he was finally understanding this. "But…we need somewhere to go…"

"I get it…to read the book and so no one suspects where you went…" He sighed again. He wasn't enjoying the situation they were putting him in. "You can come to my house…but you keep that thing the hell away from Asuki…" He sighed.

"Thanks Takahiro." Kaito smiled. "I don't want Asuki to get sucked in just as much as you do. So trust me…we'll keep it away from her." Kaito said referring to the fifteen year old. She was so delicate and always so cheerful. How would she last in a world like that? She cared too much…besides…it's not like she wasn't a pretty girl…she was drop dead gorgeous to most men. Who knew what kind of trouble she would get herself into?

So the three older teens rose from their seats and Takahiro went to his car while the other two went to Kaito's. They followed Takahiro to their home. It was a smaller apartment.

Asuki's POV…

Oni-chan said that his two friends were going to be spending the night for a while. And he told me something else which I thought was kind of weird…not to answer the phone? Odd…but I found its better to listen then to question. The ride home was unusually silent. I could tell he was lost in his own thoughts and problems. What did they tell my oni-chan that he's such a nervous wreck? Sometimes he glances at me and thinks I'm not looking. He looks at me like Katio did…like I might disappear any moment. It really is…unnerving.

We soon came up to our apartment building and I helped carry in the bags of groceries. I smiled as I went in the door. It was small but it was my home. I quickly grabbed the bags from oni-chan and began putting away the groceries away to give me something to do. He thanked me then directed to Ami and Kaito that Ami could sleep with me in my room and Kaito would sleep in his room.

Oni-chan made dinner that night. It was pretty much a simple meal with the storm raging outside. I cleared my own dishes and went to my room. I knew they were waiting for me to leave…they wanted to discuss whatever it was that brought such a commotion inside the ice cream parlor. I lied on my bed and soon drifted to sleep with out realizing it.

I awoke later that night to realize that Ami was sleeping on the bed I had set up for her. The house was completely silent save the thunder you heard outside. I slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. I poured myself some water. That's when I saw oni-chan sleeping on the coach. He must've fallen asleep out here because Kaito was there too sleeping in an armchair.

That's when I saw that book again. It gave me shivers. But I decided I wanted to know what was going on. I hated not knowing. I tip toed over and picked up the old book carefully. My fingers traced delicately over the leather binding. Suddenly Kaito woke up. Wide alert…it was quite startling really. So much so that I dropped the book out of sheer surprise. Kaito had a shocked face and he went to dive for the book. He looked afraid that I found it.

I soon figured out why…when I dropped it…it fell open. And when it opened blue light escaped. I screamed and was engulfed inside it.

So the tale began…

Narrator's POV…

Takahiro woke up quickly from the bright flash of blue light. Ami came running gout of her room and brought a hand to her mouth. "How did she find it?"

"I don't know…I put it on that top shelf…she never would have reached that…" KAito whispered.

"The book knew who it wanted to begin with…somehow…it was going to get all of them. There was no way we could stop it…" Takahiro whispered as he stared at the book on the floor. "But why did it have to be here? She's all I have left…" He slightly teary eyed.

No one knew how to answer him. Kaito moved from the chair and picked up the book. Then he opened it and read. 'The young lady chosen by Sieryu was living with only her brother since her parents died years ago. But she remained strong and happy. This was what he needed…if he hoped for his country to change their ways. She opened the door to the other world and descended upon Kuto the land of Sieryu. The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Sieryu was Asuki.'

Kaito then turned the page. Sure enough…the book began to unfold its story that held the fate…of all four girls.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know I haven't even gotten to what happened when they got to the book world...but that's the next chapter. lol. So let me know what you thought of this story! PLEASE REVIEW! thanks!

Oh and for each chapter...whenever there are new charecters...I'm putting their bio down here...

* * *

Bio:

Name: Mia Amiyuki

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Chocolate Brown…to shoulders/wavy

Eye Color: Green

Extra: Is hated by her father. Her father tried to kill her before she was sucked into the book. She is the first person to find the book out of the four.

Name: Kisake Yumi

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Hair: Black…to shoulders/straight

Eye Color: pale blue

Mini Bio: Her mother just passed away. She helps support her family with her older brother Kaito.

Name: Naoki Haruki

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Hair: Brown…curly/half way down her back

Eye Color: Lavender

Extra: Watched her twin sister die. Has an older sister named Ami.

Name: Asuki Masuka

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde…to waist/straight

Eye Color: Pinkish

Mini Bio: Both parents are dead. Lives with older brother…Takahiro.

* * *

The people who are not in the book. Bio:

Name: Takahiro Masuka

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Hair: Blonde…short/choppy styled

Eye color: Pinkish

Extra: Is the older brother of Asuki. Ran away with her so that they wouldn't be split up when their parents died. Status: single.

Name: Kaito Yumi

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Hair: Black…short/choppy styled.

Eye Color: Pale Blue

Extra: Supported his family by going to work when his father wouldn't because his mother was ill. Loves a girl he hopes to marry one day name Ami.

Name: Ami Haruki

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Brunette…to shoulders/in low ponytail most of the time

Eye Color: Lavender

Extra: Wants to marry Kaito one day. And she just lost her younger sister.


	2. Similarities

Hello! Well here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it! I worked pretty hard on it...Well enjoy! And sorry about the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own FY

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kaito, Ami, and Takahiro gathered around the small tattered book as writing began to appear. They wondered who the story was going to start with and all were anxious to find out about their family members. The answer came to them when it began with…

Somewhere in Bei-Jia…

Mia was laying on the ground…the same position she was in when she saw the light emerge from the book she had bought earlier that day. She was amazed as she saw snow flakes fall gracefully from the cloudy sky. There was already a decent amount of snow on the ground and there were dark green pine trees that were caked as if with frosting from Mother Nature. She just stared. Where was she? She brought a hand to her throat that still stung that her father had held just a few minutes ago. What was going on?

She sat up and glanced around. She hadn't seen anybody yet. She didn't know where to go or where she was or what she would do. But she stood and began walking through the falling snow. Suddenly she paused. She glanced in a certain direction and there stood the answer. A man with a bow stood a few feet away with an arrow drawn and pointed straight at her. He had dark purple hair that was in a way straight. He had an amazing color of silver for eyes that shone underneath his bangs. He wore some kind of Chinese winter clothing. Something she had never seen outside of history books.

His eyes widened in shock that she had seen him. He hadn't made a sound…not a single one…he had followed her for some time and now…she was looking at him. With such a blank stare. He didn't understand.

Suddenly the girl moved…but not in a way that he needed to shoot her. Only in a way that she passed out…and fell upon the snow covered ground and lay still.

He suddenly lessened on the drawn back arrow and returned the said arrow to the quiver. He slung the bow over a shoulder and walked over at the fallen girl curiously. He bent down studying her closer. He had only seen her from a farther distance off. He now saw the bruises on her neck and was curious as to how she had obtained them. He glanced around. What was he going to do with her…this was not how he had planned this. But either way he decided what he must do. He picked her up gently carrying her bridal style and began walking towards his camp.

Mia woke up warm under a thick blanket and her head was propped up by a small pillow. She felt warm…for the first time since she had woken up last time. 'What a weird…weird dream…' She told herself as she sat up. Unfortunately for her she found that she was still in this weird dream. Her surroundings were a small snow cleared area. There was a tiny camp set up and a horse tied to a tree farther off. Then there was a cliff not too far away where you saw a little village in the distance. Although it seemed so life like! But how? In her dreams never had a blanket felt so soft to the touch or the snow so cold or the fire so warm near her. Or….had men ever looked that hot realistically sitting on the other side. He lifted his gorgeous face and looked across the fire at her. Her brown wavy hair at her shoulders framed her face nicely with the glow of the fire to make her green eyes even more appealing.

The man was stunned for a minute before he decided to speak, "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better. Perhaps next time you will dress better for this type of weather?" He asked at her appearance of what we would call a school uniform.

Mia was taken aback for a minute. "Um….actually…" Mia started blushing realizing that she sounded so foolish. But this was getting her no where fast so she pushed past her shy factor. Or at least she tried to. "My name is Mia Amiyuki. And…I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble…honestly…I didn't prepare for such weather because…I didn't actually plan on encountering weather such as this…." Mia answered shyly. She wasn't really used to speaking with people. She was the girl in school who everybody had questions about because she was just such a box of mysteries. Boy if just somebody could imagine the box of mysteries there were wrapped up in this one poor girl!

"You what?" He asked giving her a funny look. "It's the middle of winter?" He said his expression looking at her like she was obviously crazy. "Everybody knows that is snows in Bei-Ja…a lot to be exact." He added at the end.

"Bei-Ja?" She asked innocently confused. "Where's that?"

Now the boy's amazing silver eyes nearly popped out of his head at hearing that sentence. "Bei-ja! The capital! You're in the land of Genbu!" He said in exasperation but only received a confused stare. "You-" He started off in a louder tone but lowered it giving her a sad look, "You really just don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"No…I don't. I've never heard of those places…who's Genbu?" She asked feeling very uninformed. Something she hated especially if she had to speak.

Now the boy dropped his head. This couldn't be true. She hadn't just asked _that _question. That would leave him one option…one he didn't want to take. He raised his head again and looked over her appearance. 'Damn…it all fits…but it SHOULDN'T!' He yelled in his head mentally. He had been praying this wouldn't happen. Even if he knew otherwise…he knew that it would happen. It's not like he couldn't believe the legend…it had already happened once. But…why was it happening again?

"I guess…." He finally started, "The best way to explain this to you is like this. You…Mia are in another world. Not that that sounds believable to you…I honestly wouldn't believe it either if I didn't know for a fact that this has happened before. Well in this world there are four gods. One for each country. You right now are in the country of Hokkan, Do you understand that much so far?" He asked. He wanted to make sure he did this in sections…he didn't want to repeat it all over again.

Mia stared her eyes wide for a minute. Ever since he said another 'world'. That's a pretty drastic thing to comprehend. She realized she couldn't possible be dreaming because she wasn't this creative. So if she wasn't dreaming…this was all crazy. So crazy…that it…sadly….had to be true. "Yes…I understand so far…" She whispered urging him to go on.

He nodded slightly at the way she was handling this. 'Wow…remarkable women…wait knock that shit off!' He scolded himself feeling sidetracked. "Hokkan is the country which Genbu protects. There are three other gods and three other countries which each of them protect. Get it?" He asked again.

Mia nodded eagerly. This was quite interesting in her point of view. Other countries and gods…wow what kind of world had she just fallen into? And now, unlike most people in her circumstances, Mia was looking forward to being here. There was nothing for her back where she was…it was like…starting all over.

"Well…see there's this legend. Which I know is true…partially because it happened before and…and because I'm part of it." He sighed. This part was what bugged him. Who cared about a damn legend! Sure whatever go ahead and have your seven saviors of Genbu…like hell he cared…just don't drag him into it…well unfortunately for him…he was one of these 'seven saviors'.

Now this part had really thrown Mia for a spin. "A legend!" She asked almost excited. "And you're part of it? How?" She asked eagerly.

He smirked at how wrapped up she seemed to be in the tale. "There's a legend that a girl from another world comes to ours…." He said looking up at her now. "that would be you." He added in but hastily continued onward. "This girl from another world comes when the country is in great need and is to become, in this case, the Genbu no Miko. A priestess will gather the seven constellations of Genbu and summon the beast god to have three wishes granted." He said repeating the old tale that had been passed down for years and years.

Now Mia just blinked. The tale was fascinating…there was just one tiny problem. Which she happened to blurt out. "ME! The priestess! Oh I don't think so!" She said even more alert. This was not what she had in mind. Save a country from downfall! Find random seven people and summon no one other than a GOD! Then grant _wishes_? What messed up world had she just fallen into!

Now the handsome man took the defensive position, "Hey chill out! It's not like I want to be part of this either! What do you think we got a choice!" He yelled back at her.

This made Mia calm down but she still looked angry. "You want someone like me to be the priestess of Genbu?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter that I don't want you to be the priestess…" He said not realizing completely his words, "But they do! What will they do if you refuse! What will happen to them!" He said gesturing his hand over a cliff where far out in the distance you saw the small village. "What will happen to all those people!" He added angrily.

Now Mia had stopped dead in her tracks. She truly thought about this in great detail. What would happen….to a whole nation of people? People who were expecting her to save them? What if out of fear for herself she left them all there to defend themselves? Now she felt guilty. She couldn't possibly do something like that…these people…_needed_ her. When was the last time she was truly _needed_?

"Of course…" She whispered her eyes downcast at the ground.

The man lowered his hand and looked at her oddly at the sentence. "What?" He asked her.

"Of course…I have to do it." She said raising her head to look him in the eyes. "So I have to be the Genbu no Miko. They need me…" She said almost a small smile tugging at her beautiful features.

The man was glad he had gotten that through to her…now he just needed to get it through to himself. But despite this he couldn't help smile at this sixteen year old he had found in the forest the other day. "Well…then priestess let me introduce to you…your first warrior." He said smirking.

"Really? Where?" she asked densely not putting two and two together.

"In front of you silly," He laughed at her. "You can just call me by my celestial name. Tomite."

Mia blushed a light pink from embarrassment. "Oh…" She said but quickly smiled at him, "Well hello celestial warrior Tomite," She said emphasizing his title.

Both of them laughed a little and then Tomite offered her some of things he had been frying in the pan. Mia took them gratefully and ate the small fish. They tasted rather good to her surprise and she made sure to let him now that.

"Hey you didn't think I could cook!" He asked dumbfounded but in a playful tone. Already over the few hours time together they were quickly close friends.

But something tugged in the back of Mia's head. '_"It doesn't matter that I don't want you to be the priestess"_….does he really…not want me to be the priestess?' She asked herself.

The next morning Tomite suggested that they should start looking for the other seven warriors. Mia quickly agreed to this after seeing herself a map of Hokkan and how big it was. It would take forever to find seven people in a place so massive! After Tomite packed up the camp neatly with Mia doing small chores to assist him he stopped and looked at her.

"We're going to need to get you some different clothes…" He said.

"Yeah…its kind of cold to be wearing this." Mia blushed her hands holding her elbows in her summer school uniform. This made Tomite feel bad so he went to the horse quickly pulling off a thick black coat and returned giving it to her.

"Is it okay if I wear this?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah its fine." He said dismissively. "You can have it by the way." He added in.

"Really?" She asked feeling very appreciative of the offered coat as she put it over her small figure.

He turned and smiled, a dashing smile, at her, "Yeah, it's all yours." He laughed as he assisted her onto the horse then mounted on behind her. Mia was a little nervous once on the horse. Had she mentioned to Tomite that she had never actually been on a horse? He quickly saw her discomfort and wrapped one arm around her firmly as to reassure her she wouldn't be going anywhere. She blushed, luckily he couldn't see, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

After the two were actually riding through the forest Mia was very grateful for the thick black coat that enveloped her body. The wind had a piercing chill against her skin that chilled you to the bone despite how thick the coat was that covered you. Tomite had been right…she really needed to get some clothes from this world. She soon realized that they had been going at a more downward slope. After a few more hours she realized that they were heading towards the small village that they had seen at a distance.

It had been a much faster ride than Mia had first thought but she didn't say anything. They stopped in front of a small house where Tomite dismounted and then helped her off. Then she followed him as he went and tied the horse to a tree near the home.

"Tomite! Where have you been!" came a little girl's voice. "You were gone for two whole days!"

"I'm sorry Mimi." Tomite said with a small smile as he swooped up the young girl. She had silver eyes like his and the purple hair to match. She was actually quite a cute little child.

Then Mimi saw the girl clothed in the black coat, "Is that what you were doing Tomite? You got married!" Mimi looked almost horrified at the thought of her brother running off to get married. Both of the people in question blushed.

"No Mimi we're not married!" He said quickly. "She's the Genbu no Miko…I found her out on the mountain." He said as an explanation.

Now the little girl seemed more relaxed. "Oh okay." She giggled. "You're the Genbu no Miko?" She asked shyly.

Mia letting her shyness take over as well nodded her head slightly. "Well how about we go inside since I think Mia isn't used to the cold." Tomite laughed as he began walking towards the small home with Mia following. Once inside he placed down the little girl who ran off in a hurry to fetch their only still living parent.

"Daddy! Tomite brought home the Genbu no Miko!" Mimi said excitedly.

Tomite's face paled as he ran after his little sister. He knew all too well what was about to happen. "Mimi get back here!" He said quickly going after her.

What Tomite feared happened. There was a sound of a smack and then the crying of little Mimi could be heard. Mia brought her hands to cover her mouth from surprise. This was way too much like her home. Mia didn't know what to do so she waited as she heard yelling arise out of the back bedroom.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you to keep her out of here!" Came a thunderous voice. "And why do you keep filling her damn head with tales of a Genbu no Miko! There isn't going to be another miko!" The father yelled.

"Don't hit her!" Tomite yelled in defense as he was trying to soothe the little girl.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do things in MY house!" The father threatened. "If you don't like things then leave!" The father bellowed. "Your just a bunch of burdens anyway!"

There was silence for a minute besides little Mimi's sobs. Tomite came out of the hall. He didn't let their eyes meet. "Could…could you hold her…" Tomite asked Mia.

Mia quickly nodded her head taking the small girl. But when Tomite turned she quickly reached out one of her hands, "Tomite…" She whispered. She was honestly scared stiff but to see her host in this way was pulling on her heart.

"Don't worry…I'm just getting some things…" Tomite said quietly as he went to the back of the house but in a different room. The father stomped across the hall and followed Tomite into the room.

It seems like he wasn't finished with his only son yet, "What's taking you so damn long! Aren't you leaving! Get out of my house and don't ever come back! If I ever see that bitch's face again I'll kill her. You hear me!" The father yelled. Now neither of the two girls could see Tomite's fists clench tightly.

"We're leaving okay!" Tomite said back as calmly as he could but it was stern and threatening.

"Good," Huffed their father as he watched his son throw the remaining clothes into one bag. Then Tomite slung the bag over one shoulder and was walking towards the door of the house. As he passed Tomite stopped to glance one last time at his father as he drew back his fist and made a crunching impact upon his face. The man fell back on the floor from the blow that had been held back from years of beating. Tomite then emerged from the hall again and took the crying girl from Mia.

"Come on…" He whispered as he walked out of the house into the chill of the late evening.

He strung the bag onto the horse again and then brought out another horse. He placed Mimi on one but she cried she didn't want to. So Tomite helped Mia who easily offered to ride the other horse. After Mia was once on the horse she gripped the reins until her knuckles turned white. This was all too familiar. But Tomite did something she never did…he left. Tomite was now on the other horse with Mimi and then he began riding off. Luckily instinctively the other horse followed and Mia nearly screamed but she held her tongue. She understood what was happening and why she needed to be on the other horse. She just wished that she knew how to ride it. After they had ridden out of the village it became to dark to travel anymore. So Tomite's horse came to a stop and after he dismounted he saw how Mia's didn't stop.

"T-Tomite…can you stop this thing!" Mia finally yelled after the horse began to get antsy at the harder blowing wind in the trees. It suddenly reared up causing Mia to scream and fall back. Tomite was quick into action as he caught her and placed her down then tended to the horse quickly. After both horses were tied to a tree which took him no longer then two minutes he rushed back to the still frozen Mia.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't ride a horse!" Tomite asked out of worry as he helped her up.

"I-I did fine..." Mia stuttered in defense. Tomite shook his head. He already knew the answer so he figured he really didn't need to press the question further.

"Genbu no miko! Are you alright?" The little girl asked worried.

"I'm fine." Mia managed to say with a slight smile to the young girl. "And…you can call me Mia. Okay?"

"Okay Mia." Mimi beamed. The next hour consisted of the three preparing a shelter for the night mostly in the dark. Tomite realized that they couldn't sleep the way Mia and him had done on the mountain. It was going to be close to a blizzard tonight.

So he led them a few feet away where there was a cave. He told them to set everything up accordingly inside the cave that was still cold.

Mimi and Mia both shared a confused look but did as he asked. They sat up a small fire in the very back of the caves and created some beds closely huddled together.

Then Tomite lead the horses inside. What he did next nearly made both girls scream. He faced the entrance of the tunnel and then raised his hands as he created ice to fill the entire entrance.

Mia would have screamed form not knowing he could do that. Mimi almost screamed from not knowing he was going to lock them inside the cave.

When Tomite saw their blank looks he explained, "If I block out the wind then it'll stay warmer inside."

Both nodded a little more relieved but Mia asked her question anyways, "Can everybody do that here!" She said just a little more than alarmed.

"Oh…" Tomite said realizing he hadn't really explained that part. He rubbed a hand behind his head, "The seven warriors have powers…mine is over ice." He explained.

"Oh okay…." Mia said in comprehension. It made sense…just like everything else in this world. So Tomite removed some of the food from the bag on one of the horses and the three sat around the small fire eating in silence.

But being the child Mimi was she asked the question that Tomite was too humble to ask, "Mia how did you get those bruises around your neck?"

Mia nearly choked on the food she was eating and Tomite blushed in embarrassment for his sister, "Mimi don't ask such forward questions!" He chided.

Mia swallowed her food and looked a little downcast. "No…its alright Tomite…" She whispered looking away as she had one hand up to her neck. She had yet to rid of the feeling of hard hands gripping there with one intention. To kill.

Tomite blinked at her. He was curious too…what had happened to his priestess that she would get a look like that on her face?

"I'm going to head to bed…" Mia whispered quietly as she moved over to where the three beds were laid out. The two siblings nodded. After Mia was fast asleep Mimi tugged on Tomite's sleeve. "Tomite…she didn't answer my question…" She said almost a little worried.

"Well don't worry over it…" Tomite said with a smile to his sister. "Now you need to head to bed too." He said as she grinned and scurried off to where the miko slept. Mimi soon curled up under the blankets and was warm and happy.

Tomite stayed awake a few minutes longer recollecting the events that had happened that last few days. Then he too went over to where the two girls slept and fell soon quickly asleep.

The next morning the three packed everything up quickly and placed it on the horses. Then Tomite made his ice block thing melt. The two girls quickly realized how well his idea had worked because it was much warmer in the cave with it up then with it down. The icy wind soon flooded the cave and this time Mimi rode the horse on her own. She was very grateful to ride her own anyone. It happened to be her horse who seemed to appreciate its rider a lot more compared to yesterday.

So today Mia rode with Tomite who once again double checked their small camp to make there was no sign that they had stayed there and then they rode off in the cool morning with the sun just beginning to rise. Little had they known that they had a watcher…the entire night.

Back with everyone in the real world…

The teens stared at the book as chapter one came to it's final conclusion. "Whose Mia?" Takahiro asked braking the silence after Kaito had finished reading.

"She's my sister's friend…I don't really know all that much about her to tell you the truth…she's a quiet girl." Kaito responded.

Ami looked worried, "It doesn't really sound like things are going that great for her…but I'm worried…if that's how much Mia has had to go through in one day…what's happening to my sister?"

The three fell in silence reflecting what could possibly be going on with their younger siblings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? It wasnt really boring or anything was it? I hope not...and hey look at this i brought Tomite into the picture! The first seishi! But poor Tomite! His life really isnt the best is it? I guess priestess and seishi have more in common then they thought. Well please review and let me know what you think!

Review:

DTMCC: Sorry I abreviated you name. lol. It's just really long to type out every time. But thank you so much for your review and I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much! It makes me happy to know somebody likes it! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Bio's for all new characters:

Name: Tomite

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Purple…a little past his neck/straight-ish

Eye Color: Silver

Power: Ice

Mark: Means Emptiness…left side of back

Mini Bio: Has a younger sister named Mimi. He is beaten by his abusive father and he ran away taking his younger sister with him.

Name: Mimi

Sex: Female

Age: 7

Hair: Purple…to her shoulders and straight

Eye Color: Silver

Extra: She's Tomite's younger sister and is beaten by her abusive father. She is traveling currently with the Priestess and her brother.


End file.
